Mako Takes a Bath
This is the third short in Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Plot Owen is laying on his couch, petting Mako, when suddenly an alarm beeps on his phone. Owen stands up, Mako falls out of his lap, and he checks his phone. Owen: Hey Mako! Looks like it’s that time of the month again! Bath time! Mako’s pupils widen. Owen: Come on, let's go get the water started. Owen walks away, while Mako still stands there. Owen soon walks back. Owen: You're gonna have to get in that tub Mako. Now Mako, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way! Or the medium way. Or the super hard way. Or the way with all of the difficulties brewed into a single difficulty that can't even describe it. Mako doesn't move, and blinks at him. Owen: So that's how it's gonna be. We get a transition to Mako laying on the carpet, relaxing, when Owen comes up. Owen: Hey Mako! Look, it's your favorite ball! He takes a ball out of his pocket, and dangles it around. Mako gets excited, and jumps for it. Owen: You want it boy? You want it? Ready? Fetch! He chucks the ball, and Mako runs after it. It bounces into the bathroom, and is about to bounce into the filled tub, before Mako snatches it. Mako gleefully hops around, before Owen steps in, and locks the door. Mako stops, and drops the ball. Owen: Alright Mako, you're going in that bath! He lunges to push Mako in the tub, before Mako morphs around him, and dodges. Owen falls in the tub. Mako snickers, before morphing under the door. His anti-gravity projector is still banging against the door. Owen: Good luck moving without your gravity projector! The gravity projector breaks through the door, making a hole. Owen sighs. Owen: Well alright then. Game on. We get a transition to Mako laying on top of the fridge. Owen: Oh Mako? Where are you? Mako walks back, hiding himself. Owen: Hmmm, wherever could he be? He walks away from the fridge. Mako comes out of hiding and sighs. Owen pops back. Owen: Gotcha! Mako tries to dodge, but Owen grabs him. He tries to wiggle out, but Owen has too strong of a grip. Mako then burns Owen with his acid body, making Owen drop him. He scurries away. Owen: Ouch…..Ok, time to call in some backup. We then see Owen and Sarth. Owen: Ok, turn into Ameblob. Sarth changes into his Polymorph form, Ameblob. Ameblob: Ok, now what? Owen: Just go grab Mako, and put him in the tub, so I can give him a bath. Ameblob: Wha-Seriously? That's the emergency you called me about? Owen: Yes. I promised that nice Polymorph family to bathe Mako once a month, and I am NOT breaking promises! Ameblob: Ugh, fine. Ameblob starts moving, looking around for Mako. He then sees Mako’s gravity projector next to the couch. He pulls it, and Mako comes out from under the couch. Ameblob: Got ya! He grabs Mako in his hands. Mako wiggles out easily, but Ameblob grabs him easily every time he breaks free. Ameblob: Nice try, but you’re not- Mako wiggles out again, and hops on Ameblob’s gravity projector, turning it off. Ameblob falls into a puddle on the floor. Mako trots away. Owen then walks up to the puddle. Ameblob: He’s a lot smarter then I thought. Owen: Yeah. Ameblob: Can you help me up now? Owen then gets an idea. Owen: Yes! You just gave me the best idea! He runs off. Ameblob: Owen! You-You forgot me! Nothing happens. Ameblob: *sigh* We then cut to Owen in the bathroom, next to the tub. Mako soon walks by, and then stops to look at Owen. Owen: Alright Mako. You win. He pulls the drain on the bath, draining the water. Mako looks in the bath, until the water fully drains. Owen: See? The water is gone, so you win. Mako looks at him and grins. Owen then snags his gravity projector, and turns it off. Mako slides down into the tub, into a puddle. Owen: Yes! I did it! Now stay still while I restart the bath. He puts the plug back in, and starts the water. Owen laughs, before Mako makes his body into acid, and makes a hole in the floor, falling to the next floor. Owen drops his arms in defeat. Owen: That’s it. If I can’t get you to come to the bath, I’ll bring the bath to you. Mako is still on the floor, laying in a puddle. He then sees Ameblob’s projector next to him, along with Ameblob, farther from him. Ameblob: Oh, looks like Owen couldn’t get you in the bath. Well, you’re stuck here just like I am so- The projector reactivates, picking up Mako. Mako barks and hops around. Ameblob: Grr, knew I shouldn’t have programmed that failsafe… Owen then runs down the stairs, and stares down Mako. Owen: Alright Mako, you’re getting clean! Mercury Bubbles Blast! He shoots a wave of bubbles at Mako, who ducks out of the way. Mako then runs outside, and Owen chases after him. Owen: Get back here! Mako runs into a tree. Owen then jumps into the air. Owen: Shine Aqua Illusion! He throws a wave of water at Mako, who dodges. The water freezes the tree branch. We then see Mako running near Buggy, Luffy and Zolo’s lakehouse. Owen is still close behind. Owen: You’d better stop so you can get clean! Buggy opens the door. Buggy: Oh hey Owen, what’s up? Owen: Trying to give Mako here a bath! He then gets an idea. Owen: Hey, get Luffy and Zolo out here! I got a plan! Buggy: Ok! He runs inside, and comes back with Luffy and Zolo. Buggy: Ok, what’s the plan? Owen: Just follow my lead! He runs forward with a burst of speed, and picks up Mako. Owen: Coming to you Buggy! He launches Mako, and Buggy catches him. Buggy: Oh, I get it! Coming to you Luffy! He throws Mako in the air, and Luffy grabs his gravity projector with his tongue. Luffy: Zolo! He throws Mako in the air, and Zolo makes a high jump, and catches him. Zolo: Ok! Now what? Owen sticks his hand out. Owen: Sorry about this Zolo! Mercury… Zolo: Wait, sorry about w- A water harp materializes, and Owen strums it. Owen: Aqua Rhapsody! 5 blasts of water strike Mako and Zolo, launching them into the lake. Zolo and Mako resurface, both upset that they got wet. Owen: Yes! I did it! Yes! He dances around happily, while Mako and Zolo swim to the shore. We then get a quick cut to Owen walking in the house, holding Mako. Ameblob is still on the floor. Owen: Hey Dad! I got Mako washed! Ameblob: That’s great Owen, congratulations. But could you please HELP ME UP? Owen: Oh shoot! Sorry, I’ll go get the one upstairs. Owen runs upstairs, while Mako starts hopping on Ameblob. Ameblob groans as Mako continues hopping on him. Short ends. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ameblob makes his debut. Characters *Owen Barum *Sarth Barum *Mako *Buggy *Luffy *Zolo Aliens Used *Ameblob Allusions * This entire short is a parody of the SpongeBob episode, 'Gary Takes a Bath.' Trivia *This short takes place after Back In The Game, and before The Girl. *Owen references getting Mako from a 'nice Polymorph family.' Category:Episodes Category:Shorts